


Pinned

by wildheartmustang



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Magical Bondage, Masturbation, Nathaniel is really polite as a dom, Only a little this is Bethany we're talking about, Rope Bondage, Slight Verbal Humiliation, Top!Bethany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartmustang/pseuds/wildheartmustang
Summary: Two smutty oneshots with switching roles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing much lately due to health issues, so this is my attempt with getting something out even if it's only short and it's not something that I really wanted to be working on.
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Pillowfort.](https://www.pillowfort.io/wildheart-mustang)

“Are you certain that you’re comfortable with this?” Bethany asked with concern, brushing her fingertips comfortingly up and down Nathaniel’s chest, while she gazed at his relaxed naked body.

She straddled his hips, dressed in a silky gown that dipped so low that it showed her cleavage. Nathaniel smirked and took hold of her hand.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. I’ve always trusted you and your magic.”

It was Nathaniel's fortieth birthday and when she asked what it was that he wanted he confided in her that he wanted to try something new when they were together intimately.

_'I've thought about what it would be like if you used your Force magic to hold me to the bed.'_

It took her by surprise, of course, Bethany took pride in being able to control her magic, and the thought of turning it against her lover made her wary. It wasn't as though she felt pressured into agreeing, Nathaniel did say it was only a fantasy, but after a few days of her thinking it over she decided that she would consent to it. She couldn't deny that there was somewhat of a thrill in the idea of watching her lover be incapacitated. 

She bit her bottom lip when Nathaniel’s free hand strayed up her thigh, his fingers pressing into the skin and brushing her crotch, then he traced onto the dressing gown and tugged at the front of the garment. 

“This is nice,” he rumbled. “Where did you get this? When we were in Val Royeaux?”

A short and slightly nervous nod. “Mhmm. It’s Antivan make.”

Nathaniel hummed in approval and stroked the silky fabric between his thumb and forefinger, “I think I like what’s under it much more though.”

Just as his hand tried to dive under the gown to touch her breasts, Bethany grabbed his wrist. “No touching. You get to watch me touch myself though…”

“This is going to be hard,” 

Bethany took a deep breath in and raised her hands, “Tell me if I’m too rough.”

“Rough is good.”

“Don’t say something you might regret,” 

“Try me.”

He’d issued a dare now that couldn't be ignored. She used her will to manipulate the gravitational pull on Nathaniel’s body, and his body suddenly stiffened against the mattress of the bed with a surprised yelp escaping his mouth.

“Are you ok?!” Bethany panicked. 

“I’m fine - you just caught me off guard,” Nathaniel stuttered.

He tried to test just how much leeway the magic gave him, only to find that his limbs were useless, and he couldn’t even arch his back off the bed.

“Did I hurt-”

“No.” he interrupted sternly. “Don’t worry. Just trust yourself… like you do on patrols.”

Bethany hesitated for just a moment before she nodded and took a deep breath in. Her hands drifted up the belt holding her gown together, and she fiddled it open, revealing her toned body to her lover in all their glory. She let the clothing drape around her waist and on her forearms, and a satisfied grin spread over Nathaniel’s face.

“Maker’s breath, you’re stunning,” he said.

An idea on how to tease him emerged, “So, um." Bethany swallowed hard willing all her anxiety away, and her hand took hold of one of her breasts and squeezed. "What’s your favourite part of me?”

Nathaniel’s mouth suddenly went dry at that question, his eyes lingering at what her hand was doing, “Your eyes are beautiful.”

Bethany’s hand became a little more insistent and began to knead, “Anything else?”

“The fact that you can glare something into submission.”

Without intending to, her eyes narrowed at him, and he snorted. “Like that. It’s terrifying. I love it.”

She stopped and let out a soft giggle, falling forwards and placing her hands flat on his stomach, and Nathaniel joined her before speaking some words of encouragement, “Keep going, you’re doing fantastic.”

Bethany sat back up, but this time she tried to position her sex right on top of Nathaniel’s growing member. Her hand went to her other breast and began to stroke her nipple suggestively.

“How does it make you feel that you can’t touch me right now? That I don’t need your hands to get off?... Or your cock?” She pushed her hips forwards and ground her wetness against his head. Beth felt a surge of excitement when she saw how her lovers face grimaced, and a short groan escaped his lips.

“How much do you want to touch me?” Beth urged. “How much-” she leant forward and laid on top of Nathaniel, “-would you like-” she kissed him once on the lips, “-to make me cum?” She began to attack his neck with lips and teeth. 

“Fuck, Bethany!” he growled in frustration. She could feel his body shake in an attempt to try to hold her, but his efforts were futile.

“Tell me,” she whispered, biting the thin skin on top of his collarbone.

“If I could move, I’d hold you down to this bed by your wrists and fuck you so hard that you couldn’t walk tomorrow.”

It all just spilt out of his mouth and the graphic images of him doing just that filled her mind. But that wasn’t what tonight was about. She was in control tonight. Before that prospect was unnerving, but now she felt - _powerful_. So she sucked his neck until a purple bruise bloomed on his naturally pale skin.

An act of claiming him.

Then she sat back up and shuffled forwards until she was seated on his stomach. The dressing gown landed on the floor below. Then she put a hand down on the bed to prop herself up, leant back and exposed everything to him. Nathaniel watched ardently as her hand slid down and her nimble fingers pushed past dark curls of hair and her lips and played with the nub in between her legs. Nathaniel cursed loudly knowing there was nothing that he could do and that he was entirely at her mercy.

Time meant nothing since he was forced to passively watch as Bethany’s fingers dove into her over and over again and her thumb took over providing the friction she needed.

And _Sweet Maker_ , there was the sound of sopping arousal mixed in with her beautiful, lyrical gasps that made Nathaniel wish he could flip her over and occupy the space her fingers were in with his aching member. Her gasps turned into whines, turning into full on cries until she found her high with a shudder and a scream.

When Bethany regained some semblance of bodily control, she saw that fluid had smeared along Nathaniel’s stomach muscles, and that her fingers were coated, the wetness hung in strings in between them.

“See? I don’t need you,” she said irreverently. “I can do it all by myself… but you’re nice to have around I suppose.”

Whatever Nathaniel was going to say was interrupted when she told him to open his mouth. He complied, and she immediately shoved her slick covered fingers into his mouth and forced him to lap up the salty musk. With heavy breathing and a bright red face, Bethany asked him if it tasted nice and all he could do was nod.

“I think I’ll let you have your fun now,” said Bethany, taking back her fingers and wiping the saliva onto Nathaniel's chest like he was a napkin. She glanced behind her and could see his cock lying painfully erect, his own fluids dripping onto him from the tip. “You’ve been so well behaved.”

“Please…” Nate practically sobbed.

Except she didn’t immediately take him all in. She teased his cock around her lips, in such a tortuous and unfair way. And he couldn’t do anything - he couldn’t lift his hips and slam himself inside. He couldn’t change their position, all he had control of was his voice.

“Beth- fuck! Beth, please I’m begging you. Just- fuck me!”

A grin curled on her face, and it was dangerous and domineering and one that Nathaniel had never quite seen on her before.

“I think I like you like this,” she murmured, rubbing his face and tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. “Completely helpless… It’s cute. And you’re getting off on it aren’t you? Me _using_ you?”

“Yes I am!” he yelped. “Is that enough?”

She answered by sitting on his length, his cock entering with such ease that he grunted and his eyes rolled back in thanks and satisfaction. Her hips undulated slowly at first to get a rhythm then Bethany rode him as fast as she could until her nails were cutting into his skin and leaving marks.

Nathaniel came with no real warning, just a sudden shout into the room. Her walls pulsed around him, as though her body was comforting him through his orgasm. Finally, Beth flopped down on top of him, and she released him from her magic so that he could cradle her and kiss her cheek.

Neither could speak for a good while, content to just enjoy the thumping of their hearts against their chests, and the unbelievable heat that their bodies were emitting. 

“That was… intense,” Nate panted.

“It wasn’t too much?” Bethany asked.

“Not at all... It was incredible.”

There was a pause, and Bethany lifted her gaze to meet his.

“I love you,” she mumbled in exhaustion.

Nathaniel pressed a kiss to her forehead and brushed her hair back from her face, “I love you too.” he replied in earnest.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with a small jibe when they were getting dressed in the morning.

"Maybe you should get me back," Bethany dared.

Nathaniel rose an eyebrow, "For last night?"

Bethany hummed in reply.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

A small, impish smile spread on her face, "Do to me what I did to you, it's only fair."

What she didn't expect was to go to their room that evening after a long day of training, only to find Nathaniel sat on the bed shirtless, waiting for her to return. Though curious, she continued to take her boots off as though everything was perfectly normal.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Good, and yours?"

"Fine, good, I've been busy all day,"

Bethany tossed her shoes away and kissed Nathaniel on the lips as a greeting, then when she pulled away, his expression remained earnest.

“Are you willing to submit to me?” he questioned.

_Oh._

He didn't falter, and Bethany knew then that he was serious. “I- Y-yes."

“Then get undressed please,” he commanded, his voice even in tone.

Bethany's eyes widened, “W-what?” 

“You heard me. Get. Undressed.”

_Sweet Maker._ He never ordered her like this before, and Bethany's chest suddenly felt heavy while Nathaniel sat on the bed expectantly.

Compelled by his authority, she stood back and slowly unbuttoned her dress and let the clothing fall to the floor, then she pulled her smallclothes down and stepped out. Bethany stood in front of Nathaniel perfectly still, and he was tracing his eyes up and down her naked body.

“Come here please.”

Nathaniel held a hand out, and she immediately stepped toward him and took it.

“Turn around please and keep looking ahead.”

When she turned to face away, Bethany suppressed a smile by biting down on her lip. She felt herself standing straighter than ever before; a subconscious desire to want to please Nathaniel.

He placed his hands right on the curve of her hips and kissed her on her lower back.

“Can I have your wrists?” he then asked.

With nothing said Bethany placed her hands behind her.

“Thank you,” Nathaniel said, standing up from the bed.

For someone so stoic, he had such good manners, but in this instance, he was doing this for her comfort and wellbeing, going out of his way to say ‘please’ and ‘Thank you’ as a mark of respect for her. Then Bethany felt something wrap around her wrists and join them together. It wasn't rough against her skin, in fact, the tie was rather smooth - thank the Maker Nathaniel was so skilled with tying knots.

“How does that feel? Is the rope too tight?”

Bethany shook her head, “No, no. I'm fine.”

She immediately dropped her shoulders and exhaled deeply when Nathaniel stroked her back up and down and placed a kiss on her shoulder and her cheek.

“Tell me if it hurts you at any point,”

Bethany answers with a nod, “I will.”

“Good.”

Even with her hands tied behind her back, Bethany found her body flush against Nathaniel when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back. One hand held her neck gently tipping her head back, so it rested on his shoulder, and the other one crept down her body, with nimble fingers finding their place between her legs. When Nathaniel’s fingertips pressed the sensitive nub just that bit too hard, Bethany jolted her hips back pushing the curve of her butt right into his crotch with a whimper.

“Too much?” he breathed into her ear.

“Just a bit,” her jaw wobbled trying to speak.

His apology came in the form of softening his touch, brushing instead of rubbing and he was rewarded with melodic sighs and her body rocking back and forward with a rhythm; a rhythm that only excited Nathaniel. Bethany could feel his cock grow in his breeches and made it her goal to tease him more with the pressure, and in turn, Nathaniel moved his hand from her neck to her breast, pinching her nipple. Her cry was pained, but not because he hurt her.

“Ok?”

“M-more…” Bethany stuttered. “Please…”

“More what?” Nathaniel’s fingers dipped lower and teased her entrance.

She sucked in a breath and stood up onto the tips of her toes, “In me- I want you in me,”

He sighed in her ear, and kissed her lobe, the pads of his fingers glided so smoothly with the lubrication her body was giving him, “Tell me why I should.” 

Bethany cursed but all she could do was beg while he would inch his fingers in then pull them out again, but never in a satisfying way, “Please Nate…”

“If I recall you were rather cruel to me. Teasing me like that. Making me beg. Making me _taste_ your cum.”

He rolled her nipple in between his fingers, and she gasped and swallowed hard.

“You liked it,” Bethany shot back, and Nathaniel snickered.

“I know. But do you like what I’m doing now?” His voice is so low that the way it rumbles in her ear makes her stomach flip.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to make you cum?”

“Yes!”

Suddenly, Nathaniel took hold of her hips and spun her around, so their eyes met. The suddenness caught her off guard, “That’s funny. You told me you don’t need me to climax.”

_Damn it._

“Why do you need me now? Can’t you touch yourself?” Nathaniel continued to goad.

He has such a self-congratulatory look on his face that it made Bethany tense her jaw in frustration and wriggle in the constraints around her wrists. “No…” she conceded.

“Ah. Well, that’s a little disappointing for you. At least my hands aren’t preoccupied.”

“Maker, Nathaniel. It’s a good thing you’re so good at pleasuring me,”

“I’ll take that compliment,” he smirked.

Bethany rolled her eyes, “Please do, you hardly need it at this moment,” she teased.

He rested his palms on her hips, “How do you want to be?” he asked.

“I-I want to look at you,”

“Lie on the bed?”

“Ok.”

Nathaniel guided Bethany backwards to the bed, and they laid down facing each other. He stroked her dark hair away from her face, pulled her closer by her waist and their lips met again. She wanted to cradle his face, but her wrists were still immobile behind her back. Even lying flat on her back would be uncomfortable, but at least the position they were in was perfectly fine.

The proximity of their bodies created such heat, and it only made Nathaniel’s touch that much more intense and intimate. When his fingers slid into Bethany with such ease; her eyes screwed shut, and her spine bent back. Nathaniel's tongue dove straight into her open mouth and interrupted her groan. He knew exactly where to stroke in her to coax her towards a climax, then he would pull out and dance his fingers above her entrance; thrust back into her and he repeated that until Bethany was on the verge of falling apart.

Then he stopped. Nathaniel withdrew his fingers and palmed her butt instead.

Bethany's breathing began to slow down, but her face was still red, and she could taste her hair stuck to her wet mouth.

“Nate?”

“Yes?”

“You should be glad I love you.”

“Remember what I told you when you had me pinned down?”

_'If I could move, I’d hold you down to this bed by your wrists and fuck you so hard that you couldn’t walk tomorrow.'_

“Yes…” Bethany sighed with a nod.

He brushed her cheek kindly, “Open your mouth for me please,” he murmured, and she obeyed. Her tongue lapped up her own musk that coated his fingers with lidded eyes.

“On your stomach?” Nathaniel asked, taking back his fingers.

“Ok,”

Bethany turned herself and laid down on her tummy, Nathaniel then held her hips and pulled her across the bed so that her feet could touch the floor. Luscious tingling spread down her back when his flat palm smoothed her back up and down and caressed her neck, and Bethany turned her head to peek behind her. Their lips touched softly, and then he peppered her cheek and neck and shoulder.

“Are you ok?”

There was such care in Nathaniel's low and gravelly voice that it made her mouth curl up.

“Wonderful,” Bethany replied honestly.

With that, Nathaniel's unbuckled his breeches, and let them drop to the floor, and she moaned into the bedding when he entered her. He did what he promised and fucked her hard; gripped her hips and refused to let go. Yes, it was hard, but there was such love every time their hips fluidly collided. Finally, Nathaniel laid on her and placed a hand back in between Bethany's legs to finally bring her to her high. It was such a relief when it flooded her body, rose up and burst from her lungs. Nathaniel's body shook and collapsed on her, exhausted and Bethany could feel his cock pulsing inside her.

No one said anything as Nathaniel withdrew and slowly undid the rope around Bethany’s wrists. He even helped to lift her onto the bed, and let her rest her head on his lap.

“I'm nice to have around huh?” he said massaging her scalp.

Bethany giggled, then cast some magic and placed her hand on his thigh as an affectionate gesture, “Yeah.”


End file.
